bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Lancaster
Ian Lancaster is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by the judge "Reycom." Bio: Ian learned of his quirk one day while at a pool party. Trying to show off he decided to belly flop into a pool, only for all the water to be pushed out as soon as he made contact. Always one to be in high spirits he laughed it off and began playing around with his quirk. After years of treating it like a toy to pass the time he had his first experience, and failure, as a hero. While trying to stop some kids from bullying a little girl, he inadvertently caused a lot of property damage when the fight, and his quirk, got out of hand severely. News spun out of control and the incident was labeled a vigilante act. Not wanting his mistakes to hold him back, Ian moved towns and changed his name to start over. He's now determined to become a hero and help guide others so they don't make the same mistakes he did. Quirk: Ian can exert strong gusts of wind from any part of his body that has felt a hard enough impact. The strength of the wind depends on how hard of an impact. The gust of wind can either be expelled immediately, or stockpiled if consistent impacts are occurring and released once they stop. Techniques: Wind clap: Claps his hands together and then aims to release a strong gust of wind from both hands. Wind Step: Does a small hop to activate the quirk in his feet, allowing the gust of wind to propel him, doing so again and increasing his speed whenever his feet touch the ground. Blowback Brawl: Quirk based fighting style, Rebound uses gusts of wind to knock his opponents with more force immediately after connecting a punch or a kick. Weakness: His quirk requires kinetic energy to activate. He can normally be seen clapping his hands, bumping his fists together, or jumping around to activate his quirk in different parts of his body. But if nothing is hitting him, then his quirk won’t activate. His wind bursts are always directional and always “fired.” They can’t be maintained, nor used as an aura. Recoil – Because his quirk requires an impact to activate, his body will take normal damage from whatever the impact was. While his usually movements of clapping and jumping wont cause him damage, stronger impacts will cause increasing recoil as the gusts of wind he fires become stronger. Fighting Style: Rebound uses his quirk to take advantage of fights in mid to close range. He can clap his hands or bump fists together to allow himself to shoot out gusts of winds from his hands. While the gusts can be strong enough to push an opponent or object back at close range, they lost their efficiency the further out they go. Rebound also uses his quirk to propel himself by shooting gusts of wind from the bottom of his feet and other parts of his body. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5